Karena Inilah Kakakku (Sequel Kebiasaan Kakakku)
by vengeancelay
Summary: Aku sudah menghindarinya. Aku juga sudah menjauhkannya dari kehidupanku. Bahkan semuanya seolah kembali sempurna dengan Tao disisiku. Tapi meski kucoba untuk menyangkalnya, aku tetap tak bisa...karena aku masih merasa kosong tanpa kakakku. EXO Chanyeol/Sehun. AU. R&R


Buat readers yang sudah menuntut sequelnya, aku sayang kalian.

Disclaimer : Bukan milikku, meski sejujurnya ingin.

Oh Sehun terbiasa manja, tapi maaf, itu kebiasaan 2 tahun yang lalu. Karena kini dia sangat mandiri melebihi remaja seumurannya. Hak nya untuk sekolah diperguruan tinggi lenyap terbakar api finansial. Nilai tinggi yang diraihnya terpaksa ia telan meski terasa panas ditenggorokan. Semua karena tuntutan untuk hidup didunia. Hidup, mungkin Sehun sudah tidak bergairah mendengar kata itu. Tapi...mungkin, hanya mungkin, dia bisa menemukan surga nantinya, siapa tahu.

Pria tinggi itu melipat kedua lengan kaosnya hingga kesiku. Menutup seluruh rambut dengan topi khas tukang masak restoran dengan rapi.

Tangannya mulai meraih pisau ukuran sedang untuk mengiris ikan salmon tipis tipis. Mata tajamnya tetap fokus memperhatikan ketebalan irisannya.

Dia sudah terlatih tentu saja.

Sudah kubilang ini tuntutan untuk hidup.

Oh Sehun, koki termuda yang bisa dibilang beruntung. Dia diajak bekerja dan dilatih oleh tetangga yang selama ini memperhatikan nya.

Kejadian itu tepat 2 tahun yang lalu...

_Sehun duduk di depan teras rumahnya di Busan dengan kaos longgar dan celana pendek kesukaannya. Matanya menatap merpati merpati yang masih mematuk matuk tanah tanpa bosan. Sehun rasanya ingin menendang burung burung itu menyuruh mereka pergi dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Sebab itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini._

_Bukan, dia bukannya hidup sebatang kara. Ada Park Chanyeol yang selalu menjaganya...dulu. Ya, meski bukan saudara, namun kedekatan antar keduanya seperti saudara kandung, melebihi mungkin. Tapi, kelainan mental yang menimpa Chanyeol membuat Sehun terpaksa hidup sendirian. Chanyeol bukannya ingin meninggalkan Sehun, dia hanya terpaksa melakukan itu. Sebab Sehun lah yang sengaja menghubungi rumah sakit jiwa demi menyembuhkan hyung yang paling dia sayang. Salahkan kebiasaan berdelusi Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun ketakutan. Berdelusi seolah Baekhyun, adik kandung Chanyeol yang meninggal bertahun tahun lalu akibat leukimia akut, masih hidup dan berkeliaran dikehidupan nya, kehidupan mereka._

_Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia hanya bocah manja 17 tahun tanpa ayah, ibu, saudara. Tanpa kekuatan dan tak jauh beda dengan bocah 4 tahun yang baru belajar mewarnai._

_Sehun lemah._

_Dan disanalah, Huang ZiTao. Remaja asal Qingdao, China, memperhatikan Sehun sejak lama. Tao tipikal pria pendiam dan misterius. Dibalik wajah sangarnya, dia sering menangis hanya karena menonton drama bergenre angst. Tao tidak hidup sedirian. Ada ayah yang selalu membimbingnya, menyekolahkannya dan membesarkannya. Meski beliau tidak tinggal bersama anak satu satunya akibat tuntutan pekerjaan, hal itu tidak masalah bagi Tao sebab dia bisa bebas menentukan jalan hidup yang dia idam idamkan sejak lama. Mendirikan restoran. Hal itu tidak dengan gampangnya Tao raih. Dia harus masuk kesekolah khusus dan meyakinkan ayahnya kelak dia akan sukses dengan jalannya sendiri. Dengan nilai memuaskan, siapa yang tidak yakin kalau Tao bakal menepati janjinya untuk hidup lebih baik. Meski tak ada ibu yang bertugas menghangatkan jiwanya, Tao sudah terlahir demikian. Sifat almarhum dan kebijakan seorang ayah merawat Tao, membuat Tao tumbuh hampir mendekati sempurna, sama seperti remaja remaja lain yang memiliki orangtua lengkap._

_Tao berhati lembut, mirip sekali dengan ibunya._

_"Sehun, ikut aku." _

_Sejak mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka semakin dekat. Sikap murung Sehun perlahan memudar tergantikan dengan senyum lucu yang biasa dia tampakkan. Tao sering menyuruhnya untuk menginap dirumahnya sekedar menghabiskan waktu menonton atau makan malam yang berakhir dengan Sehun terlelap nyaman diatas kasur Tao, lebih tepatnya dipelukan Tao. Tao menyayangi Sehun seperti adiknya sendiri, meski jarak usia mereka tidak terpaut terlalu jauh._

_Dan disanalah, Tao mengajari Sehun berbagai hal tentang memasak. Dari hal sederhana seperti mengiris bawang sampai hal rumit seperti menggulung kimbab. Tao mengajari Sehun dengan satu tujuan, agar bocah ini hidup._

_Mungkin Sehun harus berterimakasih pada almarhum ibu Tao yang menurunkan sifat penyayangnya._

Sehun menekan bel tanda masakan sudah siap yang membuat Kim Jongdae, pelayan, mengambil pesanan pembeli.

"Salmon saos nenas." Ucap Sehun pada Jongdae yang selalu memamerkan cengirannya entah untuk apa.

Sehun senang bekerja disini. Bersama Jongdae, Minseok, Luhan dan Yixing. Jongdae dan Minseok sebagai pelayan, Luhan sebagai kasir dan Yixing yang menemani Sehun memasak. Ah, ada Joonmyun yang berada dibagian paling belakang restoran sebagai pencuci alat masak dan penerima pasokan bahan makanan melalui pintu belakang dapur.

Pintu berdering tanda seseorang memasuki restoran.

Sehun mengintip melalui jendela kecil yang ada dipintu khusus karyawan. Sang pemilik tiba.

Sehun mencuci kedua tangannya dan berjalan menuju pria itu.

"Tao hyung!" Pekik Sehun senang. Tao tertawa dan menghampiri sibungsu.

"Hai! Bagaimana restoran?"

"Seperti biasa, salmon saos nenas masih menjadi menu favorit. Ah! Tadi Kris hyung kesini dan menitipkan ini untukmu." Sehun memberi selembar kertas yang terlipat. Kris, tidak ada yang tahu hubungan Kris dan Tao. Mereka hanya menebak. Saudarakah? Temankah? Pacarkah?

Dan namja jangkung itu biasa makan siang disini sekedar untuk bertemu Tao, jika beruntung.

Tao melihat kertas itu dan tersenyum aneh.

**-ini alamat ku yang baru, kalau kalau kau merindukanku.-**

"Namja itu benar benar menggelikan. Oke, karena semua baik baik saja aku akan pergi lagi."

Sehun mencibir.

"Untuk apa kesini kalau gitu? Kan bisa cek lewat telepon saja."

Tao tertawa dan menjepit hidung Sehun.

"Salah kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu hm? Ah, benar aku harus memberi berkas berkas ini pada Luhan."

Setelah itu Sehun cuma bisa memanyunkan bibirnya sambil melihat Tao yang berbicara dengan mimik serius tentang perkembangan restoran pada Xi Luhan, kasir sekaligus manajer. Sehun tersenyum kemudian kembali kedalam sebelum handphonenya bergetar.

Dia meraih handphone yang ada dikantungnya dan melihat tulisan,

-Ulangtahun Chanyeol hyung!-

Benar, Chanyeol. Sempat terlupa olehnya nama itu. Sudah lama sejak dia merayakan ulangtahun Chanyeol yang terakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Dan itu tidak berlangsung baik. Sebab seorang pasien menabraknya membuat kue buatannya tumpah menabrak wajahnya. Berakhir dengan Sehun yang tidak jadi merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol dan pulang dengan tampang masam menuju rumah sebelum melewati rumah Tao dan langsung dihadiahi cekikikan pria itu. Mengingat hal itu saja, membuat urat didahinya sedikit timbul karena kesal.

Sehun masih menatap handphone itu seolah menerawang apa yang akan terjadi nanti, dan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Pergilah kesana. Pastikan kali ini kau mengamankan kuenya." Ucap Tao.

Sehun sengaja membuat kue porsi kecil. Cake berkrim putih dengan toping cokelat berpadu dengan buah blueberry membuat cake itu tampak menggiurkan. Tak lupa dia memasukkan kue itu kedalam kotak agar kejadian tahun lalu tidak terulang. Tangan kirinya tidak kosong, dia menenteng kantung plastik berisi peralatan mandi, selimut tambahan, dan membelikan Chanyeol sebuah buku dan pena agar Chanyeol tidak jenuh.

Setelah mendapat izin dan mengikuti sang perawat menuju kamar 201, Sehun berdiri disana, menatap pintu besi itu dengan raut sedih dan rindu, yang entah siapa yang tahu, seberapa besarnya rasa rindu pria itu.

Sehun mendorong pintu dengan kakinya dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan...angin.

"Hyung, selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Sehun sambil duduk dilantai, meletakkan barang barangnya dan memeluk hyungnya yang menangis.

"Hyung merindukanmu Sehun. Hyung sangat merindukanmu." Pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Sehun terbawa kedalam suasana haru dan dia juga menangis, menenggelamkan dirinya dipelukan yang selalu dia terima, dulu.

Chanyeol tampak sedikit kurus. Namun tetap tampan seperti dulu. Senyuman lebar itu masih ada disana. Lelucon lelucon masih keluar dari mulutnya. Dan matanya yang besar masih bersinar menatap Sehun.

"Sehun, Baekhyun juga merindukanmu. Dia bilang dia bosan disini dan ingin keluar." Ucap Chanyeol, lebih seperti semua itu merupakan keinginannya.

"Apa hyung bosan?" Tanya Sehun sendu. Sehun menempelkan tangannya di pipi kanan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menutup matanya.

"Lebih seperti, merindukan mu...merindukan kita." Jawab Chanyeol pelan.

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol lama. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kakaknya serta mencium kedua kelopak mata Chanyeol yang terpejam serta mencium puncak hidung Chanyeol membuat pria itu membuka matanya.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang terakhir Chanyeol lakukan pada Sehun sebelum delusi tentang Baekhyun, Sehun ketahui.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Sehun agar merapat ditubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun sambil menangis. Sial, Sehun benar benar merindukan wangi khas tubuh Chanyeol. Semua tentang Chanyeol ingin dia miliki dan rebut kembali hanya untuk nya, untuk Oh Sehun seorang. Meski dulu sempat ketakutan melihat kondisi hyungnya, meski dulu sempat menjauhkan Chanyeol dari hidupnya dan berkata pada dirinya kalau mengirim Chanyeol kerumah sakit jiwa adalah tindakan tepat, namun sebenarnya sejak dulu, batinnya meronta marah dengan keputusan itu. Batinnya menginginkan Chanyeol kembali. Dan Sehun sudah sangat yakin, apa yang akan dia katakan ini adalah sepenuhnya benar. Sepenuhnya kehendak batin, nurani dan hati Oh Sehun.

Ya, dia benar benar yakin dan gak mau salah lagi kali ini.

"Hyung...ayo kita pulang."

Meski Sehun tahu hari hari berikutnya akan ada 3 selimut, 3 piring, 3 gelas, 3 sikat gigi...tapi Sehun tidak menyesal atas keputusannya membawa Chanyeol kembali pulang kedekapannya. Memberikan Sehun kehangatan lagi yang tidak dia dapat dari Tao atau siapapun itu.

Oh Sehun benar benar membutuhkan Park Chanyeol...

Karena inilah kakakku, batin Sehun tenang sambil menggamit tangan Chanyeol, melangkah keluar dari penjara rumah sakit jiwa menuju rumahnya...rumah mereka, untuk pulang.

Dan kenyataannya, sejak lama Sehun sudah menemukan surganya...

Hanya saja dulu dia sempat menghindarinya.

FIN

A/N: Out of expectation? Mianhamnida~ sejujurnya fanfiction ini sudah lama tersimpan. Dan Sehun selalu menuntut untuk membuat perannya di sini lebih terlihat cool, yang tentu saja aku tolak. Kkkk~

Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria itu tidak keberatan selama ada namanya di ff ini...

Read and review~

P.s. Oh iya, read & review juga fanficts ku yang lain jika readers sekalian sempat biar aku bisa membuat yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya. Soalnya, Joonmyun bilang, perannya di all too well sedikit aneh. Kamsahamnida~


End file.
